


A Little Push in the Right Direction

by TheSunEater



Series: Let’s Play [2]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic), Let’s Play, Let’s play comic, let’s play(webtoon)
Genre: Asking for Sam’s hand, F/M, Friendship, Mention of Link Hudson, Monica and Charles interaction, Monica is here to talk sense, Other, There will be ring shopping chap 2!, Wedding Bells, a thing or two, sometimes Charles just needs a little.. push to admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: Monica lay in a saltwater bath, a mask on her face and her eyes closed. The tension that had built up in her the past month or so finally, finally seeping out of her system.“Much better.” She mumbled, a bit sleepily, as she thought back to why she was having this rare trip to the spa..





	1. Mary, Marry! Quite Contrary!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Enjoy!

Monica lay in a saltwater bath, a mask on her face and her eyes closed. The tension that had built up in her the past month or so finally, _finally_ seeping out of her system.

“Much better.” She mumbled a bit sleepily as she thought back to why she was having this rare trip to the spa..

* * *

“Charles, so help me if you don’t!” The pink haired fury pointed one finely manicured finger at the manager, advancing on him slowly.

The blond had his hands up, his face impassive as he shrugged. “I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss, Monica.”

The woman groaned and poked his chest with her fingernail, once for every word to enunciate her point. “You know damn well what your mother and I have been hinting at, for months that, don’t play dumb with me!”

His icy blue eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest, truly frowning now. “I don't know why. That’s  _my_ business with Sam. I certainly have no need for..”

He reached to the left and picked up the latest wedding magazine that she had brought from his desk. “For _this_!”

Monica narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. A move that earned a groan from Charles, as he _knew_ that never meant anything good for him. “Charles Jones, you and Sam have been dating for two odd years now. _Two_.”

“Actually more than three.” The man made a noise of protest that she quickly talked over. “If we count those years where you two would go out, cuddle, snooze together and just send hours playing Plagueborn. When you did almost everything you do now.”

Charles was steadily getting redder. Slowly, but surely, seeing some of where this was coming from. “Your point.”

Monica smiled, narrowing her eyes just a bit as she crossed her arms over her own chest. “My point is exactly what it’s been the past two months. Get married, nimrod, it’s _time_.”

The man stood there, not saying anything as his jaw worked. Clearly wanting to, but not knowing what to say.

After a moment, Monica sighed and turned away, walking a few steps from him before she continued. Her voice growing soft as she spoke. “You love each other, don’t you?”

Charles exhaled gustily, taking a moment to answer and grinding out his words when he did. “Yes, but-“

“Do you see your relationship ending?” Monica talked over him, even as he tried to answer she plowed on. “You and Sam spend more time with each other then apart, you share your apartments. Almost every night together for years Charles, you’ve been falling asleep in each other’s beds and on each other’s couches!”

He muttered something about how they did at first because of Plagueborn and Monica snapped, slamming her phone down. “Stop being contrary to be contrary!”

The blond blinked at the place the phone made contact with his desk, concerned it might have cracked the glass before he looked at her. Mouth slightly open. “You can’t suddenly cold on a woman that you’ve dated seriously for years. Do you _know_ what you sound like right now, Charles?”

He leaned back as she braced against the desk’s edge and leaned closer to him, blinking owlishly at her advance. “It _sounds_ like you’re leading Sam on.”

The man snapped upright at that and walked the two steps to her, scowling as his face paled at the insinuation. “ _I am not_ , I would never!”

The pinkette just stood up to her full height and looked him in the eye, crossing her arms again. “Then act like it. Both your mother and I pushing you this much, you know it’s for a reason..”

Charles stood and inhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. The beauty blogger backed off and picked up her phone, already looking up a few places to eat that she knew Sam _adored_.

She had already made a few tentative reservations and had been looking up the email for a violinist, when he finally answered calmly. “Okay. I get it.”

Monica looked up from her phone, eyes sparkling with triumph and smiling widely she saw the happy, if not embarrassed, look on Charles’ face. “Good.”

The look faded fast however when the next words left Monica’s mouth and terror replaced it. “So. Ready to go ring shopping, lover boy?”

* * *

Looking back on it. Monica should have made Charles send Marshall and herself on a vacation.

But..

“Oh, how could I complain.” She smiled as the manicurist worked on her nails and showed her designs. “I like the second one. Thank you.”

She supposed this was just fine. She leaned back as the masseuse walked up behind her and started working on her shoulders.

_Yeah, totally perfect._

 

 


	2. Hear the Wedding Bells Ringing Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s an image of the ring Charles chose embedded in the story, I went for something classy, elegant, and unique. Yet, still simple.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

That was how Monica ended up dragging Charles by his arm into the latest trendy ring shop. Her heels clacking on the black tiled floor as he hurried behind her, trying to slow her progress.

Something, that in Monica’s book, was unacceptable.

They reached the counter and the free saleswoman quickly enough. Charles shot Monica a panicked, pleading  _look_ before schooled his expression as she smiled at them both. “Welcome, my name is Lauren! How may I assist you two today?”

Monica shot a winning smile at the brunette, looking at Charles before she spoke up. “Hello dear, can we have a look at your engagement rings? Charles here needs to some help choosing a pair.”

“Certainly, I’d we happy to help. Let me get you some of our classics and the newer trendier pieces, to see if anything catches your eye.” The associate nodded and smiled widely, clearly happy to help with such an undertaking.

Monica chuckled and let go of Charles’ arm. “See? Easy as pie.”

Charles sighed as she pulled out her phone, only showing interest when she showed him the restaurants she had tentatively reserved tables at for Sam and himself. He smiled a bit, thinking about the memories he had at each before he chose the restaurant they had gone out to as a couple for the first time. “There’s a nice clearing across the road.. I wonder..”

Monica smiled as he mumbled to himself, canceling the other reservations and looking up the violinist again. She had been about to ask Charles if she should email him, when the woman returned with three display trays of rings. “Here we are.”

Charles opened his mouth as he took in all the different kinds of rings and closed it again. Monica shot him a sympathetic look as she looked at them herself.

“Don’t worry. Everyone gets a bit confused when they come in.” The saleswoman chuckled at their expressions, smiling encouragingly. “Is there something either of like in jewelry, like do you prefer gold? Square cut like this? Maybe something oval?”

The pinkette blinked at the saleswoman, before bursting into laughter, barely stifling it behind her hand as a couple other customers looked over in amused confusion. “Oh Lauren, dear. This ring isn’t for me, I’m just helping him out.”

The poor woman blushed and Charles just stared in confused horror, trying to compute that statement. “I’m so sorry, really sir I’m so sorry.”

Monica shushed her, and Charles soon did as well when she continued to apologize, saying simply. “It’s fine. She did drag me in by the arm.”

Lauren finally relaxed and nodded. Allowing them to actually start looking, though a few giggles still escaped Monica.

* * *

How long had they spent looking for that ring? Five hours? _Six_?

It hadn’t been that long, had it? Well they had gone in at lunchtime and left after seven.

Oh well, the look on Sam’s face, and the Monica was spending sweating in this sauna, made it so worth it..

* * *

After a few hours, some progress had been made.

Monica and the sales associate were growing tired, but they pushed on. They had ruled most of the clunkier and bigger rings.

Actually, Monica realized now, they had ruled out all but ten.

It was good progress, but all of the pieces were unique and beautiful, leaving Charles stumped. To say the least.

Monica and the sales associate shared a look as he examined one of the ten pieces for the millionth time. She spoke gently now as he put it back down, a serious expression on his face. “Charles.. you’ve done great getting rid of what you and Sam wouldn’t like. Now, out of these.. what would she like most?”

The man looked from her to the rings in front of him. “What would Sam like the most..”

It was another few minutes, but finally after that wait and a bit of hesitation, he picked up  one ring and stuck to it.

He looked at the sales associate and inhaled, a small but brilliant smile appearing on his face. “This is the [one](https://goo.gl/images/1HunDd).”

Monica had never been happier to spend hours in a jewelry store for someone, that wasn’t herself, as she was right then.

“Congratulations!” She cheered him on as he handed the ring and his card to the associate, who had already gotten the ring size from Monica, throwing her arm around his shoulders for a sideways hug. “See? What did I tell you sweetheart? Easy as..”

He shot her an amused look before he pulled away to sign the receipt, shaking his head. “Whatever you say Monica.”

She laughed softly reaching over the counter to shake Lauren’s hand. “You were amazing, thank you for your patience.”

The associate smiled happily as she shook her hand. “It was no issue, I’m happy to help someone so in love. Don’t forget to pick the ring up next week after sizing.”

Charles nodded as he shook her hand. “I’ll see you then.”

He looked at Monica, focusing on what she was googling on her phone to see something about fairy lights and outdoor power sources, before he shook his head. Deciding it was best to leave that for another time. “Ready? I’ll drop you home or wherever.”

Monica looked up from her phone, smiling as she nodded. “Let’s go get some takeout and you can go see Sam while I surprise Marshall.”

He chuckled, tilting his head. “Now that sounds like something that’s easy as pie.”

The pinkette just rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him, out of the store.


	3. Hold up, Aren’t You Forgetting Someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things, he’s got to do on his own. Unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, just my imagery of these scenes! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!

[Text to ‘ **Miss Monica** ’: Are you sure that the blue shirt looked okay?]

[Text to ‘ **Charles the Towhead** ’: Don't worry about your clothes, you know the only thing that’ll matter will be what you have to say.]

[Text to ‘ **Miss Useless** ’: Thanks.]

[Text to ‘ **Charles the Towhead** ’: Thank me by rocking it!]

* * *

Charles adjusted his tie as he waited for the people he was meeting to arrive. He checked his phone again, as if great wisdom would suddenly be texted to him, before setting it down again.

Though, he did relax a little on seeing the photo of Sam and himself that was his lock screen.

_You can do this Charles. You can_ -

“You asked us to meet you, son?” The sweet voice of Sam’s mother reached his ears and his eyes snapped open, but when had he even closed them? He scrambled to stand and greet the Youngs, stretching out a hand to his boss.

Oh god, _he was asking his boss_ -

“Yes I did, please.” He smiled, even as his hand was roughly shaken by Samuel, having grown used to dealing with that. “Have a seat.”

He watched the two of them exchange a look and Samuel pull a chair out for his wife. He smiled silently at the interaction, taking his own seat before continuing the conversation.

“So I called you out, without Sam, to ask you something.” Samuel tensed, glaring at his manager but not saying anything as his wife placed a hand over his.

“What is it?” There was an expectant smile on the blonde’s face as she looked at him. “Go ahead and ask us.”

Charles looked from her to Samuel, inhaling deeply before he said. “Sam and I have been dating for a long time. I love your daughter very much and.. I would like both of your permissions to marry her.”

There was a pause during which varying emotions like rage, shock, excitement, and other extremes flitted across Samuel’s face. Sam’s mom just clasped her hands together, smiling happily before she looked at her husband.

The supermodel placed a hand on his arm as she spoke, thankfully, some sense. “Oh Samuel, our baby girl. She’s grown up! This is wonderful.”

The man’s jaw worked and he ground his teeth, making Charles wring his hands under the table nervously. It was a minute or so later before he finally responded. “You e proven yourself to be.. good for my baby girl. Now, I’m not saying I’m happy but I’ll give my permission.”

Charles opened his mouth to laugh or to thank them, maybe both. Just to be cut off as Samuel continued on to say. “Just know, if you even try to take advantage of my daughter. Think about doing wrong by her.. I’ll bury you. Here, in Europe, in any country you run to. Got it?”

Charles mouth snapped shut and he nodded, barely managing to quietly say. “Yes sir, I’ll take better care of her than myself. Sir.”

Samuel nodded gravely, only relaxing his expression when his wife slapped his arm.

“Now enough of that!” The woman laughed, waving a waiter over. “Let’s have a drink, in honor of Charles’ and Sammy’s happiness for a long time more.”

* * *

[To ‘ **Charles the Towhead** ’: Did you make it?]

[To ‘ **Miss Useless** ’: I’m so glad I never have to ask that man for anything ever again.]

[To ‘ **Charles the Whiner** ’: Except your pay HA!]


	4. Panic! At the Clearing? Wait That’s Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry. Monica’s here to take all the stress away.  
> At her own risk, of course.

Monica ran from here to there, the fairy lights that were gathered in her arms shaking as she went. She stopped at the table carefully smoothing the cloth that covered in, before looking back. “Marshall? Bring that, no not- yes that! Bring it over here and place it gently, Marshall! Gently, I said, in the center of the table.”

She smiled as he did so, even as he rolled his eyes and looked about. “Cover that with the-“

Marshall grabbed her by the waist, stopping her words along with her quick steps. “Mon, Monica.. Look at me.”

The viewtuber stopped and did as she was told, some of the tension leaving her shoulders as she saw the tender smile on his face. Marshall chuckled as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, gently running his thumbs along her waist. “That’s better. Now, go set up those fairy lights. I’ll handle the table and..”

He pecked her lips as she opened her mouth to protest, earning a quiet huff. “If I do anything wrong, I promise I’ll do it exactly how you show me after? Okay?”

She smiled softly and leaned into his embrace for a few seconds as she nodded, closing her eyes. “Thanks for putting up with this, babe.”

He simply chuckled and continued to stand still. “Wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

“Mmh..” The pinkette sighed, reluctantly leaving his grasp after a bit longer. “Let’s get this finished, they deserve it.”

Marshall nodded, amusement clear as he let her go to work her magic. “Don’t worry, it will be.”

Monica just hoped he would end up right.

* * *

Charles would admit to anyone after this, that he was nervous. Somewhere between planning this night and actually asking Sam to go out, his thoughts had taken a dive.

‘ _What if she says no_ ’, ‘ _what if I mess it up_ ’, ‘ _what if something goes wrong_ ’, were just a small part of the long list of ‘ _what if’s_ ’ the plagued the blond.

He dialed what was becoming a familiar number and set his phone down on his dresser, again attempting to make his hair perfect.

“ _Hello?_ ” Monica’s voice came through the speaker, along with a bit of static in the back, just as his hair took to how he was combing it. “ _Monica speaking, who’s calling? Marshall a little more to the.. perfect!_ ”

Charles smiled, sure that the second half of what she said hadn’t been meant for his ears. “It’s Charles. Just.. checking in.”

That earned a snort from the pinkette and what he was sure was an eye roll. “ _Like you did an hour ago? Trust me Charles, everything is going to be perfect, just focus on Sam._ ”

The blond chuckled wryly as he looked between the two shirts he had taken out of his closet, comparing them when he heard. “ _Oh and you better not wear anything ugly, I swear._ ”

He could hear Marshall laughing in the background and froze, turning to squint at his phone. “Define.. ugly?”

The laughter increased in volume as Monica groaned. “ _Just send me a photo of what you’re looking at. Please._ ”

“Fine.” He set the clothes back on his bed and walked to the dresser to pick up his phone and do just that. “And.. sent.”

Monica hummed, messing with something that made a bit of static before she stopped, probably receiving the messages. “ _Not.. not bad. If you’re wearing khakis, which I know you will, go with the mint top._ ”

Charles grunted his answer, before looking at his phone again. “I don’t think I’ve said it enough, but..”

He smiled crookedly, his voice tender. “Thank you Monica, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

He heard Marshall shout from the background ‘ _what about me_ ’ and grinned as he shook his head. “Or the others, but you especially.”

Monica just laughed, teasing in her answer. “ _Don’t thank me until you pop the question, blondie_.”

__That was right. Just one thing left to do.._ _

* * *

Charles opened the door for Sam, admiring the way she’d pulled back her hair and it framed her face.

She was talking about something silly an intern had done earlier in the week. He smiled at the way she laughed at their mistake, refraining from commenting on how they could correct that.

He was doing pretty good tonight, _if he did say so himself_ , at not bringing up the serious side of work.

After they were led back to their reserved table, Charles felt himself relax. “Why didn’t you just send him to me? I could’ve helped the intern learn..”

He said it purposely, knowing she would just give him _that_ bemused look and roll her eyes. “I’m sure you could have, but you were busy and Umed had it covered.”

He just sighed and shook his head, softly smiling as they focused on placing their orders. So far? It was going well.

* * *

“Where is Link?” The pinkette hissed, pacing furiously as Marshall sat on one of the chairs. “He should have been here an hour ago!”

Marshall shrugged, yawning in the darkness as he leaned back and watched her do another lap around the clearing. He put his hands up as she turned on him, waving her phone frantically. “Help me find him, call.. Call his brother, Abe, someone! Call the Daily Grind, they’re already in there eating and-“

Marshall shot out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her, making her silent and still. “There we go, now keep dialing Link and calm down Mon’, we’ll figure something out.”

He dug his phone out of his pocket, keeping one arm around her as he dialed Dallas’ number. Exiting the call screen as it rang to shoot Abe and Dee quick texts.

[To ‘ **Abe** ’: You seen Link??? SOS!]

[To ‘ **Dee** ’: IS LINK THERE!? HE HAS THE GENERATOR FOR TONIGHT SOS!]

The call went through just as Monica let out a panicked whimper and buried her head into Marshall’s chest. “Dallas! Thank god you answered! Is Link there?”

His grip tightened around Monica as she looked up at him, a small amount of hope appearing as the boy answered. “ _Huh why do you sound so frantic? Link? He’s.. he’s sleeping, you need him or something?_ ”

“Kind of. Like now. He was supposed to be here an hour ago with the generator.” Marshall frowned as Dallas whistled. “Can you drop it? Or wake him.. like _now_?”

“ _Hang on_.” Marshall glanced at Monica, who was alternating sending looks to the restaurant and to him, smiling comfortingly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “ _Marshall? He won’t wake up, he just came back from a double shift. I could drop off the generator, it’s in the truck already_.”

Marshall closed his eyes and sighed. “Please, just get it here fast, but safely. You’d be doing us a _big_ favor kid.”

“ _On my way_. _Oh_ -“ Marshall grinned as Dallas spoke again. “ _And don’t call me kid._ ”

* * *

Meanwhile, Charles had paid and dessert had been brought out. As usual, he got a slice of tiramisu and Sam got fried ice cream, perfect for sharing.

Today, the wait staff also brought out two mochas ‘on the house’, with a wink at Charles that let him know they knew what he was planning.

As he held a spoonful of the spongy cake out for Sam to eat, he thought to himself how the ring box in his pocket suddenly felt so much heavier.

Yet, as Sam smiled at him and held out a bite of the fried ice cream, he felt as light as could be.

“Hey Sam?” The brunette looked up at him with a smile at his gentle tone, her hands wrapped around her cup. “I love you.”

Her expression warmed and he just smiled back at her, sitting back to enjoy this moment. “I love you too, Charles.”

Yeah. _A man could get used to hearing that everyday_.

* * *

Monica swore she’d have Link’s head. _Swore it._

After this was over.

“They’re coming, get in the truck, both of you!” The pinkette hauled the two men over to the pick up that was hidden behind the trees. “Marshall start the camera and Dallas please, _please_ stay quiet.”

The blond huffed and rolled his eyes, but complied. Shutting up mid-sentence as he found a spot by the generator’s on/off switch and sat down.

Monica and Marshall sat next to him, Monica shooting him a tired but appreciative smile as Marshall turned on the camera.

The crunch of grass under feet alerted everyone to the happy couple’s approach, causing them all to hold their breaths subconsciously.


	5. You’ve Got My Head Spinnin’, No Kiddin’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed this! I certainly have enjoyed writing it! Let’s get going to the last chapter!

“Where are we going Charles?” Sam asked again, laughing softly as he tugged her along with his arm around her waist. “The car is the other way, isn’t it?” 

 

 

“Just.. walk with me.” He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head, pulling her to the clearing and covering her eyes as they entered it. “Trust me.”

The brunette covered his hand with her own as they came to a stop, nodding as much as she could in his grasp. Her voice breathless and soft. “Okay.”

He let go of her, once he confirmed her eyes were closed and backed up. Charles inhaled as he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pants pocket.

He clapped, smiling nervously before the clearing was lit up by thousands of fairy lights. The nervous smile replaced by one of slight awe, before he focused on the woman in front of him. “Okay Sam, you can open your eyes.” 

 

He held his breath as she uncovered her eyes, slowly opening the ring box. Charles’ watched as her mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes grew misty with tears.

His heart hammered as he exhaled and steeled himself. “Samantha Young, we have been together for over two years and they’ve been some of the best of my life. I love all of the time we’ve spent together and I’ll never forget a day that you’ve been with me.”

“Charles.” Sam, at this point, had moved the few steps closer to him and was seriously looking like she was about to cry. He smiled at her and she automatically smiled back, even if it was a bit watery and wavy.

”Sam, I love you with everything in me.  You’ve given me so much love and if you’ll have me..”

The blond took the ring out of the box and held it out to her, ready to put it on her finger if she agreed. “I’d be honored to try and make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you marry me Sam?”

The brunette was nodding before he even finished, mouthing the word ‘yes’ until he stopped and pressing a palm to her lips as a few tears spilled. When he finished, she finally blurted out. “ _Yes_! Yes Charles, yes!”

She barely remembered to stretch out her hand. Which finally gave a grinning Charles the opportunity to quickly slide the ring on her finger.

_Where it belonged_.

He stood up after that, just in time to catch Sam as she threw herself into his arms. The manager couldn’t help but laugh as she clung to him, pressing elated kisses to the top of her head and forehead as he spun her a bit. “I love you.”

The breathless, happy sayings of love were thrown back and forth between the two. This continuing, until Charles finally stopped spinning her and cupped her cheek.

He took a moment to gaze into her eyes, before he pressed a rather steamy kiss to her lips and marveling in the feeling.

Sam returned the kiss with vigor, chuckling softly after they pulled back and placing her head against his chest. “Charles?”

The blond looked down at the woman in his arms, smiling tiredly. “Yes, love?”

”I love you.”

The man chuckled and drew Sam closer in, peppering her face with kisses. “And I you, forever.”

* * *

**_The Daily Grind - Later_ **

* * *

Link peeked over the coffee machine, fear clear on his face as the door opened and closed again.

Dee watched this in slight amusement, serving the customer for now. “You know, you can’t hide from Monica forever. Right?”

The man looked at his friend mournfully, not noticing as the door opened again and a pair slipped into the coffee shop. “But Dee, she called me over _two hundred_ times.”

“You’re damn straight I did, Lincoln Hudson.” It was almost comical how the man froze in terror, especially considering the difference in his size and Monica’s.

Charles stood back, shrugging his apology at the other man before he left him to place the office’s coffee order.

Monica crossed her arms, glaring at Link until he slouched his shoulders and bowed his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry Monica.”

The viewtuber huffed and snapped her fingers once at him, before pointing. “You’re lucky your brother pulled through, Link. You owe me.”

The man looked from Monica to Charles, a bit confused though his pride at what his brother had done shown through. Even if he had gotten a text with a photo, captioned ‘ **gross** ’ as a result. “Shouldn’t I owe-“

The blond chuckled and shook his head as he swiped his card. “Monica did all the worrying.”

Link scratched the back of his head, sheepish as he smiled at her. “Well, I am sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

The pinkette softened a bit before turning on Charles. “Don’t think you’re off the hook either! Do you two know I’ve grown grey hairs in the past couple of weeks? Me, with grey hairs!”

Charles and Link exchanged amused expressions before Charles nodded, responding gently. “We can’t have that, can we? What can I do to make it up to you?”

Monica’s eyes had glinted a bit too maliciously in that moment as she thought it through. Her voice coming out a bit _too_ sweet after, when she responded..

”Well..”

* * *

As Monica took a photo of herself with a facepack on and sent it to Marshall however, she could only find herself smiling.

”At least everything went well..” She sighed to herself, sinking in the recliner she was in as her phone buzzed. “And Link edited the footage for us as an apology.”

[To ‘ **Monica, My Darling** ’: Holy moly, guacamole. My angel looks good enough to eat!]

She giggled and shook her head, quickly responding before she closed her eyes and relaxed.

[To ‘ **My Marshall** ’: You would want another taste, wouldn’t you! ;P]


End file.
